Trapped Chronicles:Jess 2
by Burton Lover 4ever
Summary: My sequel to Jess.  It has been about 3 months since I left their world. I started wishing I didn't leave. But on the first day of school, things are going to change. I return to their world, but so has the Machine. Can we stop it for good?
1. First Day Madness

This is a sequel to my story Trapped. I do not own 9. 9 belongs to Shane Acker. I only own Jess. Enjoy!

* * *

I was sitting in my room, drawing in my journal. Normally I would be drawing different things, but ever since I left, they've been all I draw. Every time I watched the movie, it brought back the memories, the dangers, and the deaths. I always wondered why I left, and always got the same answer; my family. They never left my mind. I told my parents about them, but they didn't believe me. Every time I try to return in my mind, I never succeed.

"Hey, Jess." My sister came in. She looked at my journal. "Are you drawing them again?"

"No." I lied and close my journal.

She sighed. "Jess, that was all a dream. They're just movie characters."

"Then how do you explain my necklace, ribbon, _and _the cut on my knee?" It had been over a month since then, and I still had all three.

She looked blankly. "I-I don't know."

I scoffed at her. "Thought not."

She left the room saying, "At least get ready for school." I forgotten about that until then. Today was the first day of school, and I started later that day.

"Alright." I got up and got ready. When my sister left, I snuck my journal in my backpack. But then, something in it got my attention. Next to my o.c. 0, there was something that said; '_It's almost time._' I pondered at what it meant, and how it got there.

Meanwhile...

"I hope she got the message." A young stitchpunk thought to herself. (AN:No, it's not 7) She looked around the dark and empty world and saw another stitchpunk walking around, possibly unaware of the danger that was stalking him. "Hey-" She tried speaking, but remembered she had no voice.

She wanted to warn him, but he was already warned by a red light behind him. He tried to run, but was grabbed and torn. Finally, the creature shut down and activated a strange device. The young girl jumped onto the claw that was holding the stitchpunk, weapon in hand, and pried it open, freeing him. She put his arm around her and she carried him to a safe place. She saw the number on his back.

"9." She thought. 9 was still breathing, but didn't open his eyes, as if he couldn't. "Don't worry." The female thought. "You're safe with me."

Back to Jess...

Ever since that morning, I've been wondering about the message I got. My head soon started hurting out of nowhere. I collapsed on the ground and everything went dark.

* * *

What's gonna happen to Jess? And who is other stitchpunk? Wait, I'm writing this. Why am I asking you guys? Idk. And sorry that it's kinda short. Please read and review!


	2. It's Back

Thnx to Celestial Rainstorm for reviewing! Started school yesterday. Yay! lol. I do not own 9. 9 belongs to Shane Acker. I only own Jess. Enjoy!

* * *

I woke up a few minutes later, my head no longer hurting. I checked out my surroundings and smiled. I knew _exactly _where I was. I got up and looked for 7, 9, and the twins. After an hour I couldn't find them.

"Where could they be?'' I asked myself. Just then, I heard a voice.

"Come on, you two! We have to find him." I knew instantly who it was.

"7?" I asked, hopeful.

"Jess?" As soon as we saw each other, the twins ran up and hugged me. "Alright." The twins backed away, and 7 and I hugged each other.

"Man, those three months were definitely worth the wait." 7 chuckled at this.

"Have you seen 9 at all?" I shook my head no. "This isn't good."

"Why?" I asked a bit worried.

"He went out scouting this morning and hasn't come back!" She looked depressed.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll find him." I smiled as she looked at me and nodded, smiling back.

After a silent 2 hours of searching with no luck, 7 broke the silence.

"What was that?" 7 said, turning her head.

"What's wrong?" I asked. 7 pointed to a pile of rubble. We saw something pop up from behind it. "Is someone there?'' Just then, a familiar face appeared out from the pile. ''0?''

0 was made of the same fabric 7 was, with 2 black X's sewn across her chest, and dark yellow yarn hair.

"You know who this is?" 7 asked me. The twins ran over to catalogue her.

"Yeah. I made her up." I turned to 0, who was still being catalogued by the twins.

"Okay, you two. That's enough." 7 told 3 and 4. They broke away from 0, and she looked back at me.

''How'd you get here?" She tried talking, but no sound came out.

"She must not have a voice box." 7 suggested.

"I'll find her one as soon as I can. Do you know where 9 is?" She nodded and gestured us to follow her. We ran behind the rubble to see 9 unconscious and terribly injured.

"What happened to him, 0? Tell me why my best friend is lying on the ground in shreds!" 7 demanded to 0, her eyes blazing ferociously as she kneeled beside 9, and placing both hands upon his back gently, feeling his fluttering heartbeat and listened to his tiny gasp of pain.

"Yeah, 0. What happened?" I prodded, a bit more gently than 7. 0 drew her story in the dirt, showing how a certain machine tore at 9, and how she managed to save him before it killed him.

I looked at the creature and asked her, "It's back?" 0 nodded. 7 and I looked at each other with worried looks on our faces. We don't know how, but the Machine had returned.

* * *

Holy nuts! This ain't good! On the bright side, 9's birthday is tomorrow! :) This is gonna be fun. Oh, and the extra stuff that wasn't in the sneak is courtesy of Celestial Rainstorm. Thnx Cel! Please read and review!


	3. Jess Get Captured

Thnx everyone who reviewed! 0's creation day's in about a week! Yay! I do not own 9. 9 belongs to Shane Acker. I only own Jess. Enjoy!

* * *

7 and I put 9's arms around us, and we took him to their hideout. Once we got there, I took a little box out of my pocket, opened it, and took out a sewing needle and some string.

"Let me do it." 7 said, taking the needle carefully.

"What, you don't trust me?" I teased.

"I know more about this than you think. Go find a voice box for 0." I paused for a sec.

"You sure?" She nodded. "Alright. We'll be back soon." 0 and I left.

Later...

We were out in the emptiness looking for a voice box for 0. 0 had a small kitchen knife just in case we ran into any machines. We had found one of those talking baby dolls(AN:Sound familiar?) all destroyed from the war. I took the little voice thing out of it, and turned to 0. She held out her hand, and I handed it to her. 0 put it inside herself, twisting it until she voice sounded clear.

"There." She said once she could speak clearly. "I'm glad you got the message."

I looked at her in shock. "_You _sent me that message? H-how? How'd you-" I cut off when I heard growling in the distance. "Shh. You hear that?" 0 nodded.

"Come on." 0 said, running behind a rock.

I ran after her, and once getting there, I peeked from behind it to see some kind of combined creature of the Beast and the Winged Beast. We snuck away unnoticed, until I tripped over a pebble(AN:I know, pretty stupid.) and it saw me.

"Run!" I told her, and we made a run for it. Unfortunatly, it grabbed my leg and started pulling me away.

"Jess!" 0 screamed.

Before it could take me away, I said to her, "Go warn the others!" She nodded before the creature took me off to who-knows-where.

* * *

I can torture my OCs too, can't I? Lol. And in this 0 sounds like Ashley Greene from The Twight Saga. Just to let you know. Please read and review!


	4. Saving Jess

Thnx everyone who reviewed! I keep forgetting to put that I also own 0. :/ I do not own 9. 9 belongs to Shane Acker. I only own Jess and 0. Enjoy!

* * *

After a while, the creature took me to a familiar place. It was the hill-top near the now destroyed factory. It threw me into what looked like a bird cage, like the one 2 was trapped in. I looked over to see 5 dead inside the cage as well. For a second I swore something touched my shoulder, which I knew was impossible. They're was no one else in there. I went over to 5's body and clinged to him, knowing that the Machine would kill me.

"Hurry up, guys." I said to myself, starting to cry. The Machine turned to me, saw that I was crying and holding onto 5, and turned back. That's when I said, "Aren't you gonna kill me?" It looked at me and blinked. I took that as a yes. "Then why haven't you?" The Machine turned back and continued working. I got up, saw what it was creating, and gasped. It was making a machine stitchpunk! "You're gonna trick them into thinking that, that monster's on our side, aren't you?" The Machine didn't look back this time. I gave up and sat down by 5's body. "Guys, I know you probably can't hear me, but I need you to let them know where I am. Please?"

Just then, something touched my shoulder again. I looked and could see a blur of something, but not much because my eyes were watery. I wiped them and saw 5, clear as day, smiling at me from outside the cage. He spoke, but not actually saying anything, "We'll tell them."

I smiled. "Thanks." The Machine sorta screeched as the machine stitchpunk awakened. I turned as this happened, worried. When I looked back, 5 was gone. I would've tried to escape, but I couldn't risk the Machine killing me.

The machine stitchpunk, aparently named 27(AN:Random number that popped into my head.), went over to the cage and pulled me out. He then pushed me in front of the Machine. As it was powering down, something flew by the Machine, barely missing it. 27 and I looked. It was 7 and 0. I tried to get to them, but 27 held me back. I managed to get out of his grasp, and reached the girls.

"Let's go!" 7 shouted. I hesitated a minute, but ran off with them. Once we got far enough away, 7 asked me, "Are you alright, Jess?"

"I'm fine. Where's-?"

0 cut me off. "The twins are in the hideout with 9. Don't worry, he's fine." I sighed in relief. And with that we headed back to the hideout.

* * *

There you have it! I liked writing this chapter. Sorry it's kinda short. Please read and review!


	5. Saving An Enemy

Thnx everyone who reviewed! I should warn you that this chapter contains some blood. One of the many reasons why the story's rated T. I do not own 9. 9 belongs to Shane Acker. I only own Jess and 0. Enjoy!

* * *

It wasn't long until we got back to the hideout, 3 standing outside waiting for us to return. He ran to us and catalouged me, like he was checking to make sure I wasn't hurt. After he saw I had no injuries, except the scar on my knee I had received last time, 3 backed away from me and led us inside. We walked into the first room on the right (there was a small opening big enough for us to get in) to see 4 knelt down by 9, who was fully mended by 7. He tried to stand up and walk, but fell as he did. 7 and I helped him to his feet. Once he was, 9 hugged me, possibly the one who missed me the most.

"I thought we wouldn't see you again." 9 told me as I returned the hug.

"Well, I'm here now."

7 looked outside and said, "It's getting dark. We should get some rest." She showed 0 and I where we would sleep.

I was thinking about what happened when I came back. Did anyone notice I was gone? If they did, what would Samie and Mandy think? (AN:These are two of my new friends at school.) What would my _family_ think? I shook the thoughts out of my head, and was nearly asleep when...

"Jess. Jess, wake up." I looked up to see 9 staring at me.

"9? What's going on?" 9 had a worried look on his face.

"It's 6. He wants to show us something. Come on." I got up, trying not to wake up 0, and followed 9 outside. Once we were out of the hideout, we saw 6, ready to show us something.

"6? What's wrong?" I asked. He sorta showed us a little clip, like it was a vision 6 had just seen. We looked closely.

_"No! Don't!" 7 yelled as she and the other stitchpunks were being held by the combined beasts. 27 raised his spear over his head, and brought it down into someone's chest. It was Jess. _

_"AUGH!" Jess screamed as it struck her, blood running out the spot where she was hit._(AN: See, I told you there was blood in this chap!) _The stitchpunks couldn't help but watch as Jess slowly left the world._

Once it ended, I realized that 9 was comforting me, me being more worried than ever.

"That's gonna happen, isn't it?" I asked, more frightened than when I watched Nightmare On Elm Street on Halloween night. 6 looked down and slowly nodded his head. Before 6 could say anything else, he disapeared. I looked at 9. "You guys aren't gonna let that happen, will you?"

"No." 9 said, smiling. I smiled back, then a thought came to my head.

"I've got an idea."

9 looked at me confused. "What?"

"It might not, but the Machine might punish 27 for me escaping."

"So?"

"So, why don't we try to save him? Then he'll know who's _really _the enemy." 9 got the idea.

We saw the sun starting to rise. "Let's tell 7 and the others about what'll happen."

"No! They can't find out." I protested.

9 gave me another confused look. "Why not?" I sighed.

"I don't wanna endanger any of you. I'll do it alone." 9 looked shocked.

"What?" I gave him a sterned look. He hesitated a bit, then said, "Alright." So that morning, I grabbed something to use as a weapon, which was a knife similar to 0's, and headed out.

Once I was near the hill, I hid behind an old record. I peeked out to see 27 sitting in the cage, ashamed that he failed his task. How miserable he looked reminded me of the Other Father in Coraline, when Coraline went down in the cellar to see the Other Father there, barely resembling her real father, as punishment from the Other Mother. I snuck behind the cage and put a hand on 27's shoulder. He turned to see me smiling at him, not a smirk but a friendly smile.

"What are you doing here? If my creator sees you, we're _both _dead." 27 asked me.

"That's not gonna happen. I'm getting you out of here." I told him. 27 smiled back, then gasped as he turned his head towards the Machine and the Combined Beast.

"It's coming. Hide!" I nodded and ran back to the record, waiting untill the time was right. The Combinded Beast pulled 27 out of the cage and threw him on the ground in front of the Machine.

'_Just because I got away, he's tortured like this?_' I thought. '_It won't happen again._' As soon as the Machine powered down, I threw the knife straight at it, making it sorta short circuit.

"Come on!" I yelled to 27. He got up and ran to me, but the Combined Beast jumped in front of us. It raised its claw, but something hit it. We looked to see 9 hiding behind the record. While it was distracted, we ran to 9. "I thought I said I didn't want you getting involved." I told 9, a bit angry at him.

"I didn't want you to get hurt."

I playfully rolled my eyes, then turned to 27. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He looked at me confused. "But why did you come back? You knew I was created by it."

I smiled, saying, "Well, you're _still_ one of us. And besides, who would kill their own creation just because of one prisoner escaping?" He smiled back, knowing that we trusted him.

"Come on." 9 said. "Let's head back." I nodded as we went back to the hideout.

* * *

Yay! A long chapter! Lol. Just to let you know, I've never seen Nightmare On Elm Street. And the Coraline part I was referring to is in the book. Please read and review!


	6. Tragedy

Thnx everyone who reviewed! Yes, I have them trust 27. Let's see how it goes! I do not own 9. 9 belongs to Shane Acker. I only own Jess and 0. Enjoy!

* * *

We got back to the hideout, only to find 7 and 0 waiting outside. 7 looked angry when she saw 27.

"You didn't tell them, did you?" I asked 9. He shook his head.

"No, the twins did." 7 said, as if she heard what I asked. "And why did you bring the enemy here?" 7 pointed to 27.

9 was about to speak, when 27 stopped him. "They saved me. From my creator." 7 looked in shock as he said this. The Machine nearly killed its own creation.

"I'm sorry." 27 forgave her, and we went inside.

3 and 4 ran up and catalogued 27. I told him they do that allot, and he chuckled. The twins also apologised for eavesdropping on 9 and I, but we forgave them. Little did we know that there was something watching us.

"Sh." 0 said.

"What's wrong?" 9 asked her.

"I swore I heard something." 9 must've seen it first, as the Combined Beast was headed towards 0.

"0! Watch out!" He pushed 0 out of the way, the creature's claw digging into him.

"NO!" 7 yelled. 9 groaned in pain as he fell to the ground, motionless. Nobody had seen me sneak off behind a pile of rubble, jumping off the top and landing on the Combined Beast, decapitating it. _That _part they saw. I got off its head and ran over to 9, who still wasn't moving. "Please! Don't leave!" 7 cried, then saying in no louder than a whisper, "Please." Not wanting to see anything else, I ran out of the hideout, crying.

When I was out, I saw 1, 2, 5, 6, and 8, staring at me. "You were trying to warn us about this, weren't you?" I asked, mainly to 6, who put down his head and nodded. "But why? Why did it have to be him?" I was nearly sobbing. 5 walked over to me and stroked my hair. I knew he was trying to comfort me, but it wasn't really working. "Thanks, 5." I said anyway. He smiled at me. I just looked away. When I looked back, they were gone.

"Jess!" I heard someone call me. 27 came out of the hideout. "There you are."

I looked at him, saying, "He's gone, isn't he?" He lowered his head, and I knew it was true;

9 was dead.

* * *

Oh man, 9's dead. Or is he? This idea was, once again, courtesy of Celestial Rainstorm. Thanks again, Cel! Please read and review!


	7. The End

Thnx everyone who reviewed! To be honest, I regret writing that chapter. Sorry to everyone who's possibly ticked at me. I do not own 9. 9 belongs to Shane Acker. I only own Jess, 0, and 27. Enjoy!

* * *

9 woke up in pitch black darkness, wondering where the others were. "Guys?" He received no answer, except a small cry coming from 7 below him. He looked down shocked to see 0, the twins, 7, 27, and Jess surrounding his body. "Am I...dead?'' He asked himself. 9 felt something touch his shoulder, and turned around to see 5, smiling at him. "What happened?"

This time, 9 could hear what his brother said. (AN:Yes, in my opinion, along with a bunch of others, 9 and 5 are brothers in a way.) "You saved 0 from that beast. But you're still needed back on Earth."

"What do you mean?" 9 asked, confused. 5 just shook his head, then he faded away and everything went dark.

While this was happening, we were still crowded around 9, 7 crying over him with me comforting her, 27 comforting 0, and the twins comforting each other. "I blame myself." I said.

"Don't." 27 told me.

7 placed a hand over 9's heart. It wasn't long after that that we heard a little groan. "Is that-?" It was. 9 woke up, still groaning. 7 hugged him, being extra careful not to touch his wound. "We thought you were dead.'' 7 was still crying, but now she was crying tears of joy.

"I was. But I was brought back." Even I didn't understand what he meant. I got up a little after the reunion.

"Where are you going?" 0 asked me.

"I'm gonna go destroy the Machine."

"What? You can't!" 9 protested.

"9, because of that monster, you were nearly killed. Twice!" I was nearly yelling. "I'm not any of you get hurt again."

"But it could kill you!" 7 said.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." I gave them one last glance and ran off.

"Jess, wait!" 0 called, but I ignored her. I knew I was likely gonna die, but I was doing it for them.

I hid behind the record when I got back to the top of the hill. A second thought came to my head; what if killing it head-on _wasn't _the best option? "Am I really doing the right thing?" I asked myself. Before I could think twice, I was grabbed by the Machine. It raised me up to it.

"NO!" I heard someone yell. I turned to see 9 and the others at the edge of the hill. 9 stepped in front of them. "Leave Jess alone! It's me you want!" The Machine dropped me and walked over to 9. It deactivated, activated the Talisman, ready to kill 9. As quickly as he could, 9 ran up to the Machine, pulling the Talisman out of it. I ran towards 9. "Ready?" I nodded. He entered the sequence, faced it to the Machine, and ended it once again. Without waiting for it to explode like the last time, we ran as fast as we could to the others. We reached them just as the Machine exploded.

"It's finally over." I said.

"Question is, how do you get back home?" 9 asked. As if it heard him, the Talisman shone a sequence.

"Should we?" 27 asked. 9 was just about to press it, when I stopped him.

"What's wrong?" 9 asked.

"I want you guys to come back with me." I told them. "We have no idea what else might be out here." I placed a hand out. 9 placed his hand on mine, and 0, 7, and the twins did the same. "27? Are you coming?'' He nodded and placed his hand on ours. 9 set down the Talisman and pressed the sequence. The last thing we saw was something like a green mist before everything went dark.

* * *

Sorry I'm doing this so early. Writer's block. :/ And I'm not mad, but did anyone notice the 'or is he?' in the last chapter? I've only got one chapter left. :( Please read and review!


	8. Returning Home

Thnx everyone who reviewed! Last chapter! :( But I had fun writing this story! I do not own 9. 9 belongs to Shane Acker. I only own Jess, 0, and 27. Enjoy!

* * *

I woke up in the hall not too much later, a couple of kids staring at me. My friend Mandy was one of them. "Good, you're okay." She said. The other kids walked away. "Are you alright, Jess?" She asked me.

"Guys." I muttered. I got up almost instantly looking for them. "I don't get it. They were with me."

"Who?" Mandy asked. Just then, I heard a whisper coming from my locker. On the shelf, I saw the others, just as I thought I would when I came back.

"I will _never _understand how that worked." I said, giggling a bit.

"How-?" Mandy asked, confused.

"Mandy, you know that movie I told you about?'' She nodded.

"But how did they get here?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you at lunch." Mandy nodded again, and headed off to class. At lunch, I told Mandy and our other friends how I met them, our adventures, everything.

"Aren't you gonna tell your family?" Sara asked.

"When the time's right."

"Tell us exactly what happened when you do." And with that, lunch was over, and we headed back to class.

"So we'll finally get to see your family." 9 said.

"But you've gotta be careful." They seemed to consider this carefully. After school, I introduced them to my friend Samie on the bus. I admit, she was a little freaked out at first, but she got over it. When we got home, my mom noticed them as soon as I walked through the door.

"Jessica Daniels!" My mom yelled.

"At least you guys know I was telling the truth.'' I said, walking away.

"You're mom doesn't look glad to see us." 7 told me.

"She'll get over it." She did, along with the rest of my family, as long as they didn't have to see them a lot, they could stay with us. I'm really glad I met them. Why? They changed my life forever.

* * *

The final chapter of the Trapped sequel. I really hope you guys enjoied reading this! And look out for one-shots based on this! :) Please read and review!


End file.
